


I don't know if I could ever go without

by 1TheArtOfLosing1



Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [12]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically PWP, F/F, Fluff, Smut, TW: Very brief mention of drowning, Zelda being in awe of her girl’s beauty, a little praise kink, beach, but like TINY, with some fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1TheArtOfLosing1/pseuds/1TheArtOfLosing1
Summary: “Marie?” she called, looking around while praying to Hecate to catch a glimpse of her lover.Nothing.Everything was silent, apart from the sound of seagulls and the laughter of some children playing on the beach. Her heart started beating frantically. She couldn’t lose Marie. She’d never forgive herself if something were to happen to her.Based on ‘Watermelon Sugar’ by Harry Styles because we all know that song is about eating pussy.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mambo Marie LaFleur
Series: Zelda/Marie One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743508
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I don't know if I could ever go without

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I know it’s been over a month since I posted, but I’m still alive and I’m back :) 
> 
> Editing this thing was such a struggle and ao3 was acting up when I was trying to post this so if you see any errors, forgive me please. 
> 
> Story title is from “Watermelon Sugar” by Harry Styles and I also put some of the lyrics into the fic. 
> 
> Translations in the end notes!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The sand was hot below her feet and rough between her toes, a soft summer breeze blowing through her wavy hair and caressing her slowly tanning skin. The heat of the sun sent a slightly burning sensation across the parts of her body that weren’t covered by her navy colored bathing suit, as she slipped her sunglasses off her nose and into her hair. The sound of seagulls reached her ears and the salty scent of the ocean tickled her nose. Zelda sighed contently, tilting her head to the side with a soft smile playing on her lips. Normally, she despised the beach and summer. Her skin was too sensitive to be exposed to the sun, too easily burned, and the feeling of rough grains of sand settling between every creak of her body wasn’t exactly something she enjoyed either. But some time ago, Marie had proposed to go to the beach for a few days, and knowing how much her lover loved the warmth of the sun and the salty smell of the sea, Zelda couldn’t do anything but agree. And now that she was there, Zelda realized that the view she was getting was most certainly worth the risk of damaging her perfect, ivory skin. 

Marie smiled at her from where she was emerging from the sea, drops of water clinging to her skin, seeming to be kissing every inch of her. Her black curls were tamed into a bun on top of her head, a few pieces falling down from it to frame her face that bounced as the wind caught them. Zelda let her eyes wander over Marie’s body: Over the defined veins in her strong arms and her broad shoulders. With every step she took, Zelda could see the muscles in her thighs twitch ever so slightly, hands swinging casually by her sides and round hips swaying. On the beach and in the sun, her skin seemed to really come to life, looking even more beautiful and radiant than usual. 

Not that she needed the sun in order to glow, of course. Marie had a natural glow, coming from within her. Something that the sun could never compare to, something that was so much more vibrant and warm. Something far more special and unique than the light of a star. It didn’t matter how dark Marie’s days were, she was always glowing, always smiling, always shining brighter than anything else ever could.  _ Oh _ ... she was a godess. An image of pure perfection, of beauty, grace and kindness. 

She was flawless. 

“Aren’t you joining me for a swim, chérie?” Marie asked, stepping towards where Zelda was lying on a towel. 

“I don’t want my hair getting wet.” she said, crinkling her nose slightly. 

Marie lifted her shoulders. “Then put it in a bun.” she said simply, taking a hairtie from her wrist and tossing it into Zelda’s lap. 

Zelda arched an eyebrow at her. 

Turning her head to the side, Marie smiled at her. “Come on, mon amour. The water is _magnifique_ and there aren’t many people around.” 

Zelda looked around and saw that apart from them, there were only a handful of people on the beach and in the water. Glancing up, she found Marie watching her with a hopeful smile, a perfect set of teeth on display and a joyful spark in her eyes. 

Sighing in defeat, Zelda took the hairtie, dropped her sunglasses into her bag, got up from her spot on the sand and bent over to flip her hair in front of her. After stroking her fingers through her thick locks a few times, she gathered them all in her hands and twisted them around, before standing back up and tying it all together. Grinning at her, Maried reached out to tug a loose strand that was falling in front of her face behind her ear. 

Zelda gave her a thankful smile, trying to suppress the blush that was threatening to creep onto her cheeks, and then reached for her hand. As Marie lead her to the water, Zelda suddenly wondered when she had formed the habbit of holding Marie’s hand at any chance she got. It was a change she had already grown used to and rather fond of, but she just couldn’t recall the moment when she had first felt the urge for that kind of affection. She certainly hadn’t with anyone else ever before, but with Marie it came so naturally. She yearned for small touches. For stolen glances and quick kisses. It felt like some sort of reassurance and it was  _ nice _ . 

As if Marie could read her mind, the other witch leaned in closer to her and placed a small kiss against her temple. Zelda couldn’t help but smile at the small gesture. 

They stepped into the water and at first, it felt freezing cold, and a shudder ran down her spine. But as they went in deeper, Zelda’s body started adjusting to the cool temperature. 

“It’s nice, eh?” Marie asked, letting go of Zelda’s hand so she could twirl around in the water that now reached her waist. 

“Maybe a little too cold for my taste.” Zelda muttered, trying not to sound too pessimistic and ruin Marie’s fun. 

“I have a solution for that.” Marie grinned, jiggling her eyebrows wickedly. 

Frowning, Zelda looked up at her and as soon as she did, Marie flicked her hand over the surface of the water, making a small wave splash against Zelda’s chest and face. 

She gasped, slowly bringing up a hand to stroke it over her face. Her gasp quickly turned into a nasty glare, one she usually only casted at Sabrina. Marie noticed her change of expression and her grin dropped. 

“Oh chérie, I am sorry. I thought-“ Zelda cut her off by sending a wave twice the size as Marie’s right into the other witch’s face. 

Marie squealed, flailing her arms around. With water dripping down from her forehead, she looked at Zelda, who wore a proud smirk as she chuckled. Biting her lip and raising her eyebrows, Marie sent another wave towards Zelda, before quickly moving further away from her. Zelda shrieked, before launching her counterattack. She heard Marie giggle loudly, before another surge of water hit her body. They continued like that for a few moments: sending wave after wave into each other’s faces, laughing happily as they went. Each wave they created was bigger than the last one, their yelps growing louder every time one of them got hit. 

Zelda sent another wave towards Marie and then backed away from the direction she had sent the water to, a grin on her lips. But when neither the sound of Marie’s screams or giggles filled the air, nor the sight of Marie herself caught her eyes, her grin faltered. She turned her head and looked around, finding not a single soul anywhere near her. It was only then that she realized how deep into the water they had gone. The ocean brushed against Zelda’s breasts, as panic started to settle in the pits of her stomach. 

“Marie?” she called, looking around while praying to Hecate to catch a glimpse of her lover. 

Nothing. 

Everything was silent, apart from the sound of seagulls and the laughter of some children playing on the beach. Her heart started beating frantically. She couldn’t lose Marie. She’d never forgive herself if something were to happen to her. 

“Marie, where are-“

Before she could finish her sentence, she was lifted from the water by two strong arms. She yelped, and felt her heart flood in relief as her eyes landed on Marie’s grinning face, dripping in water. 

“Gotcha!” Marie said victoriously, holding Zelda’s body like a trophy. One arm was hooked around her knees and the other held her back. 

Zelda hit her shoulder.  _Hard_. 

“ _Auch_!”  Marie cried, throwing Zelda an offended look, as her lips parted in surprise. 

“You scared the life out of me!” Zelda breathed out, wrapping her arms around Marie’s neck and hugging her tightly. 

Marie gently stroke her thigh, “Désolée, ma belle. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She pressed an apologetic kiss to her cheek and Zelda sighed, her grip tightening and eyes closing. 

“Just don’t do that again, please.” Zelda uttered softly, the sound of her panicked heartbeat pounding through her head. 

“I won’t, chérie. I promise.”

Zelda turned her face and looked down at Marie, before stroking a hand over her cheek, as if to make sure she was truly fine. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She could tell Marie wasn’t injured or anything, but she needed to hear it. Needed to hear that nothing had happened to her. 

“Yes, I am. Do not worry, mon coeur.” Marie assured her. “Forgive me, s’il vous plaît.” she added. 

Nodding her head, Zelda leaned in and brushed her lips against Marie’s. Their noses touched as Zelda deepened the kiss, entering Marie’s mouth with her tongue. Marie responded eagerly. After a few moments, Marie moved her arms so Zelda could wrap her legs around her waist, and then settled her hands on her ass. Marie squeezed her cheeks and Zelda gasped into their kiss. 

Their lips started moving more urgent, teeth pulling and tugging as they sighed and moaned softly. Normally, they kept this sort of kisses for in the bedroom, but Zelda needed to  _feel_ that she was okay, that she was alive and well. 

When they broke apart, they were both panting heavily, chests heaving and lips swollen. Zelda stared at Marie, her eyes dark with lust. Marie obviously noticed and lifted her eyebrows with a sly smile on her face. 

“Shall we go back to our hotelroom?” 

Zelda nodded eagerly, slipping away from Marie’s hold. The two witches quickly made their away out of the water and onto the beach. They gathered their belongings, wrapped towels around their bodies and walked towards the hotel they were staying at. On their way, Marie tried to make a conversation, pointing out things they passed and talking about how beautiful the weather was. Zelda tried to listen. She really did, but her mind was already too far gone to properly register anything of Marie’s small talk. Her thoughts were wandering back to the feeling of Marie holding her up in those strong arms of her, kissing her with those soft, thick lips and talking to her in that deep, silky voice. She felt a shiver run up her spine and she shuddered slightly. 

Marie instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a concerned look on her face: “Are you cold, mon amour?”

_ Oh..._

Why was her voice so sexy? Maybe it was her accent. That rich, edgy accent that gave her voice so much more depth. Her vocie was so smooth and husky, and sweet as honey, all at the same time. That woman could say anything she wanted and Zelda would still feel turned on. 

Turning her head to look at Marie, Zelda noticed how beautiful those brown eyes looked in the bright sunlight. Like pools of chocolate. As their stares met, Marie’s eyes grew a little wider, her brows raising ever so slightly and her lips parted. 

Marie’s expression told Zelda that her lust was written all over her face. Zelda blinked at her, biting her lower lip softly and Marie swallowed visibly. Removing the arm from her shoulders so she could take Zelda’s hand, Marie sped up her pace. “Well, let’s get you to the hotel quickly then.” Marie said, awkwardly clearing her throat. 

Zelda smiled, gripping Marie’s hand a little tighter. 

They walked swiftly, remaining quiet for the rest of their walk, while stealing quick glances. Every time Marie looked at her, Zelda made sure to throw her her ‘bedroom eyes’ and Marie’s gaze darkened a little every time she did. She loved the way she could affect Marie. It made her feel like when she was a young girl at the academy, when everyone wanted her and she could get anyone she liked. Nowadays, her confidence wasn’t as great as it was back then, but with Marie, she  _did_ feel confident. She felt beautiful and sexy, Marie made sure of that. 

After what seemed like hours of walking, eventhough it had only been a few minutes, thy reached the hotel. They made their way to the elevator and got in, along with an old lady, who gave them a kind smile. Marie smiled back, but Zelda was too caught up in thinking what she’d do to Marie once they were behind closed doors to even notice their small exchange. On the third floor, the woman left the elevator, again throwing Marie a sweet smile, which she gladly returned. No one else stepped into the elevator, and as soon as the doors slipped shut, Zelda’s lips were on Marie’s. They kissed each other hungrily, hands roaming mindlessly over one another. 

After a few moments, a small  _ping_ filled the air, signaling they had arrived on the seventh floor, where their room was located. They jumped apart, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Stepping out, they walked down the corridor until they reached their room. Zelda got the key out of her pocket, fiddling with the lock for a few awkward moments, before it finally unlocked. As soon as they were inside, Marie closed the door and pressed Zelda against it, their bags tumbling onto the floor. Their lips met again, Zelda’s hands getting rid of the towel around Marie’s body, while Marie did the same to her, so that the only barrier between them were their bathing suits. A pair of hands reached for Zelda’s hair, undoing it from the bun it was in. When her hair fell down in perfects waves, Marie took a moment to stroke her fingers through them. 

Then, Marie lowered her head, attacking Zelda’s neck with her mouth by sucking and biting softly. Zelda moaned, tilting her head to grant Marie better access. She kissed her jaw, her chin, her cheek and then her ear, before taking her earlobe into her mouth and grazing her teeth over it. She lowered her head, kissing the space between Zelda’s breasts, which was partly exposed by the slight v-cut of her bathing suit. Marie’s tongue darted out of her mouth, and she drew a long lick from Zelda’s chest up to her neck, until she reached her fluttering pulse point. There, Marie sucked her skin and Zelda was sure it would leave a nasty hickey. Zelda didn’t mind, though. She loved being marked by Marie. The witch then moved down again, swirling her tongue across the bare flesh of Zelda’s breasts, her hand coming up to squeeze one of them. Zelda was moaning and sighing softly the entire time, and every time Marie drew a sound from her, she felt a proud smirk form on the lips that were working on her skin. 

Zelda let out a groan when Marie lifted her head and started planting featherlight kisses on her shoulder, her touch so soft she could barely feel it. Her body shuddered with anticipation, and Zelda couldn’t stand to be kept waiting any longer. Putting a finger below Marie’s chin, she captured Marie’s lips in a heated kiss, slipping her tongue into the other witch’s mouth. Zelda felt one of Marie’s hands return to her chest, squeezing her breast. The palm of her hand brushed Zelda’s niplle, and she moaned into Marie’s mouth at the brief contact. 

“ _ Marie_...” Zelda managed to mumble against the two soft, full lips that were pressed against her own, her hands coming to rest on Marie’s hips. 

Marie pulled back, looking all sweet and innocent, a small smile on her lips, but Zelda wasn’t fooled. She felt a knee move in between her thighs and gasped when it touched her still covered entrance. Leaning in closer, she asked: “Yes, ma chérie?”

Zelda felt her eyelids flutter at the mere sound of Marie’s voice. How could she sound so sexy? Marie most certainly had the most sensual and erotic voice Zelda had ever heard. 

Swallowing audibly, she muttered: “More.  _Please_.” 

Normally, she would feel embarrassed at how needy she sounded, how desperate. But right now, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She just needed Marie to take her right then and there. 

Marie looked at her intently. Seeming to watch every twitch of every muscle in her face as they stared at each other. Her lips were slightly parted, dark eyes fixed on Zelda’s light ones. She was so beautiful like this. When she was so transfixed and seemingly enchanted, desire written across her facial features. When the only thing on her mind, the only thing that mattered, was to leave Zelda panting and writhing in ecstasy. 

“Ask me, and I’ll give you whatever you want.” Marie whispered, her hot breath dancing across Zelda’s ivory skin, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Trying her best to compose herself, Zelda dipped her head, dropping warm kisses from the corner of Marie’s mouth, down to her collarbones, and finally to the small parts of her breasts that weren’t covered by her bikini top. 

“Please”  kiss “fuck”  kiss “me”  kiss “darling.” 

She sealed every word with a kiss, finally looking up at Marie when the last word had left her lips. Marie’s eyes were even darker than before, a vein in her forehead throbbing ever so slightly. Heat and wetness pooled between Zelda’s legs as she drank in the sight of Marie’s expression, to the point where she was quite certain she was going to drip through her bathing suit if Marie didn’t touch her right then. 

Slowly, Zelda leaned forward and placed a featherlight kiss on Marie’s lips, keeping her eyes open and her gaze never leaving Marie’s. Before she had the chance to pull away completely, Marie connected their lips once again, but not in the chaste way Zelda had. She tugged at Zelda’s lower lip with her teeth, before flicking her tongue over it. Zelda moaned into their kiss, and Marie used the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. Zelda responded happily, the throbbing feeling in her stomach and between her legs intensifying even more. 

Marie lowered her hand, and with a simple movement, brushed the fabric of Zelda’s one piece bathing suit aside. Her fingers lightly traced her folds, wetness gathering at the tips of her fingers and Zelda moaned softly at the feeling of Marie’s touch. 

” _M-Marie_... ” Zelda choked out, lips quivering. 

Without warning, Marie slipped her fingers into Zelda’s wet heat. Throwing her head back and hitting the door with a  thud , Zelda cried out in pleasure. Her arms wrapped around Marie’s shoulders, to hold herself upright, as Marie started thrusting her fingers at a painfully slow pace. Her hips moved to the rythm of Marie’s hand, Zelda’s fingers digging into the soft skin below her hands as she felt warmth creep through her body. It felt good to finally have Marie inside of her, it felt amazing, but it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t in the mood for slow. 

“Faster.” Zelda groaned and almost immediately, Marie quickened the movement of her wrist. Zelda’s hips automatically bucked into her touch as response, her knees trembling. 

“Your wish is my command, mon coeur.” Marie smiled sweetly, pressing lazy kisses against Zelda’s neck. 

A deep groan emerged from the depths of Zelda’s throat. The inside of Marie’s hand brushed her clitoris with every thrust, but not hard enough. Her hips moved along with Marie’s pace desperately, seeking her palm. Marie seemed to notice, and started circling around her clit with her thumb. Zelda inhaled sharply, her muscles tensing and the stars in front of her eyes becoming even brighter. She felt her pleasure building up inside of her, a warm, pleasant feeling forming in the pits of her stomach. 

“You are so beautiful, ma chérie. So beautiful.” Marie breathed against her skin, before she pressed more kisses along her neck and licked her pulse point. Marie looked up again, and Zelda suddenly found it difficult to breathe, her moans growing louder with each thrust. 

Staring at her intently, Marie smiled and whispered: “Why won’t you be a good girl, and come for me. All over my hand, please.”

Zelda groaned at the praise and request, her muscles starting to tremble uncontrollably. She wanted to be a good girl. She wanted to soak Marie’s hand and hear her say what a good girl she was. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come for me, my gorgeous, good girl.” Marie smiled, and at those words, Zelda came. She cried out as her orgasm washed over her, explosions forming in front of her eyes and a hot feeling coursing through every part of her body. She shuddered, and slowly, Marie pulled her fingers out of her, earning a soft whine from Zelda’s lips. 

Marie brought her slik hand up to her mouth to lick her fingers clean, but Zelda caught her wrist with her own hand and pulled it to her face. Leaning forward, she wrapped her mouth around one of Marie’s fingers, swirling her tongue around it and sighing softly at the taste of her own cum that clung to it. She kept her eyes fixed on Marie, who was watching her carefully, pupils dilating. Zelda never broke eyecontact as she let go of Marie’s finger with a small  pop  and repeated the process with the next one. When Zelda finally got rid of all evidence of their previous activity, she leaned forward and captured Marie’s lips with her own. 

“Wait.” Marie suddenly muttered, leaning back. She then tugged at Zelda’s bathing suit and smirked. “Let’s get rid of that first, alright?”

Zelda nodded eagerly and quickly slipped out of it, before her hands made its way around Marie’s back and she unclasped her bikini top. After sliding Marie’s bottoms down her legs as well, their lips collided once again. 

Lips never parting, Zelda guided Marie towards the bed in the middle of the room and pushed her down onto it, falling on top of her. 

For a moment, Zelda pulled back and whispered: “ _I_ am in charge now.”

Marie groaned loudly, her eyes fluttering shut and her head falling back onto the pillow. Zelda stradled Marie’s hips, one leg on each side of her, and leaned forward topress kisses down her neck. She moved from her sharp collar bones to her chest, to the curve of her breast and then finally, settled her lips around a dark nipple. A soft moan escaped Marie’s throat when Zelda’s tongue swirled around it, hand coming up to flick her finger over the other one. Marie shuddered below her, soft sighs escaping her lips as Zelda kept toying with her nipples. 

When Marie’s moans turned louder and deeper, Zelda knew she had worked her up quite enough already and started kissing her way down. She let her lips and tongue trail over the soft skin of her belly, savoring the taste of the ocean that still clung to it. Her head went down, until it couldn’t go much lower anymore. 

“ _Zelda_ ...” Marie whispered, once she was nudging her thighs apart and breathing in the scent of her arousal. 

She groaned softly at the sight and smell of Marie’s dripping pussy. “Beautiful.” Zelda whispered, her voice coming out as a low growl. Breathing in her scent one more time, Zelda lowered her head and let her lips press kisses on the inside of Marie’s knee. 

The muscles in Marie’s legs tightened, her eyes closing as she licked her lips. Hands settling on her hips, Zelda kissed the insides of Marie’s thighs, feeling terribly smug at the way the strong muscles below her mouth twitched under her touch. She could do this for all eternity: Make Marie shiver and tremble with anticipation, make her scream as pleasure overtook her common senses and hearing her cry out her name as if she were calling the name of a godess. Zelda could never get enough of this, could never go without it anymore. 

Two hands came up into Zelda’s hair, and gently, her head was guided down to her entrance. Zelda averted her eyes from the soaking treat in front of her, only to find Marie watching her, chest rising and falling heavily as her lips parted. 

“Please, chérie...” she pleaded, her fingers stroking through Zelda’s strawberry blonde curls, that were still a bit damp from the salty ocean water. 

Zelda couldn’t possibly deny her request and she wanted to taste her so  bad , so she turned her eyes away from Marie’s beautiful face, to the target in front of her. Her tongue darted out and drew a long line from bottom to top, letting out a soft moan as she finally got to taste her again. At the top she briefly touched Marie’s clit, the other witch’s sighs echoing through the room. Gripping Marie’s hips a little tighter, Zelda leaned in closer, tongue teasing Marie’s folds, before she started lapping at her entrance. The fingers in Zelda’s hair started scratching her scalp, the sound of Marie’s heavy breathing filling Zelda to the brim with desire. She wanted to make Marie’s entire body shake with pleasure, to hear her choke out her name as she sent her over the edge. 

At that thought, she removed one of her hands from her hips and brought it up to trace her thumb around Marie’s swollen clit. Marie’s body tensed instanly when Zelda flicked it. Smiling, she flicked it again and again. With every lick of her tongue she stroke the small bundle of nerves, delicious, salty wetness dripping onto her tongue. Maybe she was imagining things, but today Marie seemed to taste extra good. Like strawberries on a summer evening: Sweet and fresh, yet she also tasted of the sea: Salty. 

Marie’s hips started moving along with Zelda’s pace, her thighs wrapping around her head as if to keep her in place. If Zelda had the ability to speak at that moment, she would have told her there was nowhere she’d rather be. 

She kept on moving both her tongue and finger and soon enough, the pressure of Marie’s thighs around her head intensified. Her hips moved upwards, deep moans filling the air, and Zelda felt like she was nearly going to suffocate under the tight grip of those strong thighs and the movements of her hips. 

Not that she could think of a better way to go, though. 

Nails digging into Marie’s hips, Zelda focussed on those deliciously sinful moans and grunts coming from her lover. It was like a song: So  very beautiful. She wanted to hear those sounds every day for the rest of her life. 

The pressure of her finger on Marie’s clit intensified, and a loud cry filled the air. After a few more moments, Marie’s back arched, her muscles fully shaking and her thighs wrapping even tighter around Zelda’s head. With Zelda’s name on her lips, she came. Wonderfully warm wetness splashed onto Zelda’s chin and she devoured all of it like a woman starved. Marie’s body collapsed onto the matress, the sound of her heavy breathing becoming the only audibly sound in the room. Zelda got rid of all traces of Marie’s pleasure, and for one solid moment considered putting her mouth on her once again to bring her to another climax. But she stopped herself. She knew Marie didn’t like having a second orgasm right after the other, always feeling a bit too sensitive for a while. 

“I can practically hear your thoughts, chérie.” Marie grinned, her voice rough and husky. Wetness pooled between Zelda’s own legs once again, simply at hearing the sound of it. 

Sitting on her knees, a light pout formed on her lips. “You’re still too sensitive.” Zelda stated, sounding rather disappointed. 

Marie only smiled. “I’m sure we can do something else in the meantime.”

Looking up, Zelda found Marie looking at her with dark eyes and before she had time to properly register what was happening, Marie shot up and pinned Zelda down beneath her. 

As Marie’s skillfull lips started wandering around her skin, Zelda made a mental note to let Marie take her to the beach again some time. 

The end x

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’ve working on like 5 wip’s these past few weeks and I am SO tired of them so if anyone has any new ideas for me, lemme know. Someone requested car sex so I’m probably gonna do that and I was also thinking about maybe doing one based on Conan Gray’s song “Heather” featuring Lilith. If you’d like to see that, or anything else let me know in the comments or on tumblr: immacryyowzah or instagram: miranda.all.the.way
> 
>   
> I hope you liked this one shot and have a good day my lovies ❤️
> 
> Translations:  
> chérie: darling  
> mon amour: my love  
> magnifique: magnificent  
> Désolée, ma belle: Sorry, my beautiful  
> s’il vous plaît: please  
> mon coeur, my heart


End file.
